Darkness
by Kaelz
Summary: Morgan is being tormented by a dark, malevolent energy. But what is it? And what does it want?


**Authors Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Wicca/Sweep fic. Please read it and please review it. I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Morgan is being tormented by a dark, malevolent energy. But what is it? And what does it want?**

**Darkness- Chapter 1**

_I was standing in a dark room. I felt magick prickling in the air. Dark magick. Tendrils of evil coiling around me like a snake. I panic and run, trying to throw up ward evil spells and spells of protection, but my power is gone. Oh Goddess, my magick, where is it? And in a sickening moment of panic I realise that I can no longer remember any spells, my power chant, runes, sigils. All of it wiped blank from my mind. Now I'm rooted to the spot. The dark magick is coiling around me once more, holding me tight, wrapping around my throat. The darkness starts filling my body now, seeping into my skin, flying in through my mouth. My soul is suffocating under it, changing. In the darkness I can see symbols, runes and sigils. Sigils of evil and death and destruction. Ancient texts detailing spells of harm, spells to kill, to bind someone's soul, hexes, curses, fetishes of evil. I can hear words spoken in ancient languages. They are harsh, guttural sounds. Spells and chants to bring disease. And I laugh in joy as the darkness takes me. As I see the power it offers. As the knowledge of spells of evil becomes implanted in my mind. The laugh is maddening, psychotic. I am darkness. I am evil._

"Oh Goddess!" I woke up screaming, bolt upright in my bed. My breath was coming in short, shallow breaths and I was drenched in a cold sweat. I tried to breathe, to calm down. I consciously relaxed my muscles and took several deep breaths. Casting out my senses, I only picked up on my parents, sleeping soundly in their room and my kitten Dagda purring softly in his rested sleep. Mary K. was spending the night at Jaycee's house. But wait, what was that? A faint glimmer of magick. Oh Goddess, dark magick, here in my room. I remembered my dream. How I was so powerless and relief swept over me when I was able to call up a banishing spell from Alyce's memory. In a second the tendril of evil was gone. I was so grateful for Alyce's knowledge at that moment. Recently, me and my friend, Alyce Fernbrake underwent a powerful magical ritual called a Tath Meanma Brach. A ritual where two blood witches literally exchange everything that is in their mind. Because of this, as Alyce was a far older, far more educated witch than me, I had been given all of her knowledge. Spells and chants. Rituals. Sigils and runes and ancient symbols. Knowledge about herbs and plants and the phases of the moon. Knowledge of potions. Invocations and conjuring. Spells for protection, banishing and binding. Spells to ward off evil. Her knowledge was certainly vast and I was pretty sure that I hadn't yet managed to quite process everything that she gave me. I got up off my bed and flicked on the bedroom light. What had that dream been about? I was being consumed by darkness…and I liked it. Even worse, dark magick was reaching out to me even when I woke up. I briefly flashed back to a night about a month ago. When I had killed Selene Belltower. Selene Belltower and her son, Cal Blaire, had moved to Widows Vale a few months earlier. It was through Cal that I learned about my heritage as a blood witch, about my powers. Cal had been the most gorgeous boy at school (which should have made me realise that something was wrong when he picked me to be his girlfriend when he could have had anyone). Cal was a dark Woodbane blood witch, as was his mother. Selene had sent him to get close to me, to make me love him (which he did) and trust him, so that she could ally my extreme magical powers with hers. She had also wanted my coven tools. I had found out that I was adopted and that I had been born of a blood witch named Maeve, who had been part of the Belwicket coven. Belwicket was a Woodbane coven who had renounced the darkness. Maeve had guided me in a vision to the coven tools. When I had refused to be part of Selene's plan, she tried to take my magick by force. Although Cal, trying to save me from a fate worse than death, locked me in a secret room of his house and tried to burn me to death. My best friends Robbie Gurevitch and Bree Warren had saved me. Cal and Selene fled, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. In a last attempt to steal my magick and my coven tools, Selene had kidnapped my sister Mary K. to lure me to her. Selene and I had fought and gaining the upper hand, she sent a dark spell my way that would have torn my soul from my body. But Cal had come to save me and stepped in front of me to take the hit. While she was vulnerable with grief, I dropped a cage of magical light over Selene, slowly killing her. But a cloud of dark vapour had escaped Selene's body, what was it? Was she trying to hurt me now? I cast my senses strongly again. I could still pick up slight slithers of dark energy.

Oh Goddess. It was still here. Finding and homing in on one of the dark tendrils with my senses, I realised that it was just left over energy and not actually the presence that had banished. But it could still be harmful. However, now was not the time to perform a purifying spell, so I simply threw up as many blocks and protection spells as I could think of around me, to keep me safe while I slept. Or as safe as I could be. Saying a final prayer of protection to the Goddess, I fell uneasily asleep. I didn't even switch off the light.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day was Saturday. I woke up unusually early. I had been aware of a presence last night, even after I fell asleep again and even with all the blocks and protection spells, I could still feel something pushing against the walls I had erected around my consciousness, trying to get into my mind. I showered and brushed my teeth. I pulled on my jeans, my shoes and a sweater. Twisting my hair into a braid, I sent a witch message to Hunter.

_Hunter, I need you. I'm in danger._

As always, his response was instant

_I'm on my way._

I felt calmer knowing that Hunter would be with me soon. But casting my senses, I could still feel traces of dark energy lurking in my room. Waiting. Stalking. I felt cold fingers of fear grip me and I wanted to lie down and scream, I felt paralysed. I realised then that this magick was trying to make me vulnerable, scared. I quickly clamped down my fear. My parents had already gone shopping and my sister, Mary K. was still at Jaycee's. I needed to get out of this room. I raced out of my room, slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs, where, thank the Goddess, I felt Hunter walking up to the house. I flung open the door and sprinted over to him. I hadn't realised just how scared I'd been. He took me in his arms and I just broke down in tears. Why was this happening? What was trying to get to me? Was I ever going to be free? Its all so hard. After a little while I calmed down enough to explain what was happening. Hunters jaw set as he helped me to walk to the house. I walked up the stairs with him and felt him casting his senses strongly. I could still feel wisps of darkness in the air. I clamped down my fear. Hunter was with me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Do you feel it?" I asked, turning to face him. He paused and glanced around again, focusing his senses.

"I can feel some kind of left over energy. But I cant make out if its dark or bright. Which leads me to believe that as its targeting you its effects are cloaked slightly from anyone else."

"can you get rid of it?" I begged.

"I can try." he replied and pulled me into a reassuring hug.

About 25 minutes later, Hunter had drawn three circles on the floor of my bedroom. Three circles made the magick three times stronger and also protected him three times as much. There were sigils drawn around the circle, some that stood for protection, some for purity, some for undoing and a some that I didn't recognise. A large black pillar candle stood in front of him. Carved with runes for protection, for positivity, for restriction, for banishing and for light. Around the candle were three crystals. Amethyst, tigers eye and a blood stone. Hunter closed his eyes. I felt him shutting down his emotions, his thoughts, I felt magick begin to flow around me, gathering and flying toward Hunter. He raised his arms into the air and opened his eyes.

"_In the name of the Goddess and the God. I invoke you._

_I cast these circles with light and pure intent and ask you to help me in this working."_

Hunter lowered his arms and begin chanting softly if Gaelic words that I couldn't quite make out. Although casting my senses I could feel that they were chanted to invoke positive energy and to drive away anything dark or threatening.

"_Bach siie an deigh_

_Fei tean ac del_

_Beigh rac nou nec _

_Teigha cet ne avaigh _

_Al meigh, en dis teigh lech"_

At his words, the flame of the candle grew higher and a light breeze seemed to sweep the room. I could see sparkles of pure light energy floating around the room, as though cleaning it of everything impure. Please let this work. I prayed silently. As though to answer, I felt a wave of energy pass through me. And then suddenly the energy was gone and the room seemed lighter. Seemed cleaner. I cast out my senses as strongly as I could and felt no darkness. No threat. Just peace. Relief swept over me again. Hunter thanked the Goddess and the God and dismantled his circles.

"you okay?" he asked as we walked downstairs.

"thanks to you" I smiled at him. We snuggled up on the couch. I felt a lot calmer with Hunter here and endlessly grateful.

"Do you think it was Selene?" I asked, voicing my fears.

"It could be. Her spirit would definitely be strong enough stay on this plane and use magick." He replied.

"but I don't want you worrying about it. Its gone now. I'll add a few protection spells in your room just in case. And you can lay some of your own if you like."

"Thanks" I kissed him.

We lay there on the couch for a while. But my mom and dad would be home soon so we reluctantly got up. Hunter went upstairs and cast a few protection spells around my room. After trying to convince me not to worry and making me promise that I would send him a witch message if anything weird happened, he left. As always, I hated to see him go, but I felt a lot better now that he had got rid of whatever had come to me. Just as a precaution, I started throwing up protection spells around me, chanting under my breath.

That night, Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend Paula Steen came over for dinner. Eileen was my mothers sister and my favourite Aunt. She was so cool. Her girlfriend Paula was a vet, she was also way cool. A few months ago, when they'd moved in together, a bunch of teenage boys had started vandalising their house because they were gay. I'd caught them in the act and used my magick against them. In a flash I remembered my dream- the darkness flowing through me, the power. I quickly pushed the image away from my mind. I so did not need to think of that right now. Dinner passed uneventfully. When it came time for Aunt Eileen and Paula to leave I hugged them both tightly and said my goodnights.

I decided that I definitely needed an early night so I kissed my parents good night and trudged up the stairs. I hopped in the shower quickly, the hot water easing my aching muscles. I got out and dried off, pulling on the oversized football jersey that I wore to bed and a pair of sweats. When I walked to the bathroom mirror to brush my teeth, I was startled by the reflection I saw. In the mirror I was surrounded my an air of darkness. My hair was blowing in a wind I couldn't feel. My eyes themselves seemed to change to black and then to red. Then my reflection burst out into insane laughter. My eyes widened in fear. What was happening? Suddenly, the dark presence from this morning returned. It swirled around me. I could hear faint, whispering voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. They sounded eerie, but oddly appealing. Despite having backed away from the mirror, the imagine in it kept laughing and cackling insanely. Without warning, the mirror cracked diagonally, although the cackling image of myself seemed not to notice. The dark presence pressed onto me once again. I was choking, my vision was blurring. I tried to throw protection spells up around me. I tried to raise my hands to trace runes and sigils, but my arms felt like lead. _Hunter. _I thought desperately. _Hunter I need you. Please. _I tried to send the words out into the world, I tried to send them to Hunter. But there was no strength left in me. He wouldn't hear me. I was on the floor now, on my hands and knees, spluttering and choking. My vision was blacking out now. I felt my hands give way and I fell onto the floor. Everything fading into black, my vision fading away. I stopped fighting. I was choking. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move or even think. I just let go. I let myself fall into the darkness.

**Right so that's the first chapter…..please review and let me know what you think.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
